gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshualeverburg1
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Liberty City State page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 05:09, July 28, 2011 I deleted it because Rockstar Games have confirmed that only Los Santos and the surrounding countryside will feature in GTA V, San Fierro is not in the game. That mountain everyone thinks is Mount Chiliad will more than likely be another mountain and all your other "evidence" is crap. Next time do a little research before creating pages and before mouthing off at me, I've blocked you for 3 days because of the way you spoke to me, you do it again and you'll be blocked for longer. Tom Talk 11:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I would really appreciate if you shut up and look at other information. The pages you created are far too superficial and are not confirmed directly from Rockstar Games at all. Only in the trailer. Nothing is confirmed. And mind your temper too, cause such anger I may or may not tolerate, I could consider banning you if you are a nuicance. Please think of this and consider placing your pages into a subpage in Los Santos in GTA V Era, as we do not want to confirm anything until GTA V is actually released or information from Rockstar is released. Hope you understand GTANiKoTalk 06:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for 2 weeks because of the way you are speaking to other users, specifically Winter Moon, I have warned you about this previously. You may return to editing when the block expires but if you speak to other users like that again you will be blocked forever. Tom Talk 15:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Bigfoot That image of yours is not "definitely bigfoot". Stop spamming your Bigfoot nonsense all over the wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 02:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :It is not a "fact". It is a blurry screenshot at an odd angle of a game that has not come out yet. There is no proof that it's a picture of bigfoot, all the evidence in the world that it isn't (when have any GTA myths ever turned out to be anything other than completely untrue? Never.), and even on the miniscule chance that it is depicting a bigfoot, that doesn't prove that there is a Bigfoot in the game. And yes, as an administrator on this wiki I can order you to stop spreading your factually incorrect opinion around - and if necessary block you to prevent you from doing so. Jeff (talk| ) 05:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want to debate about whether there is a bigfoot in GTA V in your blog then feel free. But do not add information about bigfoot in GTA V pages and or discuss it on GTA V talkpages. Messi1983 16:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Okay Ok pagbibigyan ka namin, just calm down okay? But please if you're believing on bigfoot, do not affect others or start making violence on this wiki, especially to other users; and can you wait for the release of GTA V, that is the only time that we will believe that bigfoot is there, ok? ExtremoMania '(talk) 10:49 AM, January 29, 2012 (UTC) OK I understand your opinion, your personal side, and your FACTS. That's fine to me (but not fine to the GTA Wiki Staff especially admins). You're just trying to make an accurate information but please just wait for GTA V okay and please do not put any nonsense information which could get admins mad ok? 'ExtremoMania '(talk) 11:02 AM January 29, 2012 (UTC) Your Userpage I will grant you access to your userpage, but under the strict condition, that you do not troll about bigfoot featuring in GTA V on it. If I see that stated on your userpage, I will delete the information and protect the page again and block you for trolling. Messi1983 (talk) 16:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Your message on Tom's talk page With your words in ''italics and mine in normal text. My grammer is just fine The word is grammar, and clearly it isn't. and for your information a lot of the "staff" on this wiki have, A) HORRIBLE grammer and punctuation All of the staff have better grammar, spelling, and mechanics than you do. If you have evidence otherwise, furnish difs. B) Bad attitudes towards me Have you yet given anyone a reason to have a good attitude towards you? You're rude and insolent to the staff, you add nonsense to articles that we have to revert. You've been blocked twice for bad behavior. and C) Not qualified for the the job they do as they like to pick on people that have differant opinions from their own. So now it's an opinion rather than a fact that you've claimed to prove? I'm sorry, that's not going to fly here. You don't have opinions, you have factual inaccuracies, and any staff who puts a stop to it is doing his job well. As far as me getting into a argument with "wintermoon" that was compleatly provoked on his part. '' You mean this? What did he do to provoke it? ''YOU should be demotting people that feel they can unfairly target people. I presume you're referring to me as someone who needs to be "demotted" for unfairly targeting you. How do you propose Tom go about doing that? Tom is not allowed to demote someone without holding a community vote, which would include the people who placed the blocks on you in the first place, nor is he even able to demote another bureaucrat. I was "blocked" for reasons I disaggree with Of course you disagree with it, I've rarely heard of someone who got blocked thinking it was a good idea. However, I would like to see you explain why this isn't a blatant violation of GTA_Wiki:Civility, and I'd like to hear you explain why you feel you should be exempt from Civility. Until then, your disagreement with your block is wrong. however others should be blocked for harassing someone who just wants to contribute to this wiki. Which is why you were blocked after harassing Winter Moon and trolling about Bigfoot. Saying I am forever dammed from elevating my position in this wiki is not acceptable. No one said you were forever damned, however, they did say that you have to change your behavior for the better before we'll consider it, which you have done very little of. Jeff (talk| ) 09:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Patroller?? Firstly, here's a tip, when arguing that your '''grammar is fine it's important to spell grammar correctly. I think that that proves my point, but just so you know you also spelt different, completely, demoting, disagree, damned and need incorrectly. Winter Moon told you to follow the rules, you responded by sending a tirade of abuse to him and later me over a rather insignificant matter, so you were blocked. I don't understand how you possibly believe that this was an injustice and that the staff that you abused are the real bad guys for "targeting" you. I didn't say you are "forever damned from elevating your position", I just said that I don't see myself ever saying yes to it, but it's not my decision, it's a community decision so you could still be promoted without my support. Tom Talk 09:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Myths It's been policy for a long time that this wiki does not allow myths and legends related content, does not allow screenshots of mods. If you want to write about myths so badly, there is a Grand theft auto myths Wiki, and if you don't want to work on someone else's abandoned one, you can start your own GTA Myths & Legends Wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 23:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Block I'm blocking you for a month for this. That is the final straw, and combined with your previous behavior I believe that it warrants a block. Just so you know, this Wiki was never supposed to support myths, they are seen as a mix of mods, fan fiction and rumors and they have no place on a Wiki for factual GTA information. The thing with Winter Moon was little initially but the unprovoked tirade of abuse you sent him and me escalated the matter, so don't make out you were innocent. Finally, please stop thinking you actually mean anything to the staff. The fact that you think we go out of our way to single you out and "target your edits" when in fact we are just following the rules is ridiculous. Tom Talk 23:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Blocked forever You tried to sock and you got caught. Jeff (talk| ) 16:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC)